Dragon hunting
by Renee
Summary: 1x2x1 AU Duo is a young adventurer who stumbles upon a kingdom ruled by a cruel hearted bitchy queen. When he falls in love with the queen's (Relena) young slave (most likely sex slave but I wont think of that eww) who she has deep feelings for her self.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is AU, the ages are much differn't and in this chapter are: Relena:20, Duo:18 and Heero:14. The couple is 2x1/1x2 so it is shounen ai (boys love) um yeah ^^;   
  
Any way the discription is: Duo is a young adventurer who stumbles upon a kingdom ruled by a cruel hearted bitchy queen. When he falls in love with the queen's (Relena) young slave (most likely sex slave but I wont think of that eww) who she has deep feelings for her self. any way this young boy, Herro falls in love with Duo as well and its Duo's job to save him from the clutches of the evil queen.  
  
okay thats it! ^_^; I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and all those waiting for the next Chapter of my Digimon fic.... I'm sorry I have writers block when it comes to thta and then theres school and the fact that once I leave for school my brother goes to sleep in my bed and doesn't wake up til really late. (my computer is in my room) so sorry! If you have read that and wish to help or you just want to talk to me send me an E-mail Gravitational_dreamer@yahoo.com or maybe IM me? AIM ryoko286 YIM kyou213 I dont go on YIM much tho.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing W! Even if it is one of the few Gundam shows I like and I would LOVE to own it sooooooo much! I would also like to state that I will not let the Carrot Juice hurt my rping chara. Kaze Ryu-chan! and now a word from my muse Shuichi!  
  
Shuichi: ^_^ La li hooooo! Heero may seem OOC in this ^^  
  
^_^ my dad said to add huggy scenes in this ^_^; I told him I was writing. He has no clue what I'm writing but he heard me all day telling him about Rath hugging people in Dragon Knights or as I call them "huggy scenes!" On one more note this is only rated pg13 for cursing, rape and loads violence in later chapters because of all that tho I may change it to R. okay well on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I have to get away! Please let me find away out of this hell! I can't live another day here not with her! Please God! Just once answer my prayers! the only have thing I ever asked is to be rid of this hell bound life!' A young boy was kneeling by an oak tree silently praying for help. His name was Heero, well that was what his mother had called him before she sold him to the queen. Now he was ralely called a name at all only the queen called him "Heero-chan". He hated the queen with all his heart and soul for what she did to him. She claimed to love him, but Heero knew that what she ment was that she loved his body. She kissed it forcefully every time he saw her. Heero was very young and very weak so he could not stand when the danmed queen got her grubby hands on him but what could he do?  
  
"There you are Heero-chan! I was looking for you everywhere!" That bitch of a queen ran over to him. She slapped him as hard as she could and he cringed in pain as her strong had hit his already bruised face. "Don't ever leave my side again! Stupid boy! You should be glad that I 'love you' so much!" She screamed in the loudest voice she could muster.  
  
Heero started to feel tears falling down his face but it didn't seem like the queen saw. He spoke softly "I'm sorry Relena-sama" was all he could say.  
  
The queen, Relena smiled slightly but then she saw the tears roling down the fourteen year old boys face and her face grew sour. "Why are you crying?! Can't you take a slap like a man?!" She slaped him again.  
  
Heero felt the pain of the slap and he felt new tears in his eyes but refused to cry.'I don't want to be hurt more so I should just be good.' Heero said to himself. "I'm sorry Relena-sama. I'll try and be more like a man."  
  
She smiled again. "Good! I'm glad that you can say you're sorry! I 'love you' so much Heero-chan" Her strong arms wraped around him and she hugged him as tightly as she could. Relena was very strong and being six years older then Heero added to that made his whole body hurt when she did stuff like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man walked into the capital town of "Eline", the same town where Heero and Relena were. His long braid swishing in the wind. He was tired and needed rest but he has a meeting with the queen in not to long a time so he had no time for that. He pulled out the yellow sheet of paper reading it over to himself. It stated that he was to be aloud into the castle. 'That man that gave me this told me that the queen needed my help! I wonder how much I'll get paid for this?'  
  
The castle was a long walk away from where he was but he got there very quickly thanks to his strong and very fit body. 'Well Duo here we go!' The man, Duo thought to himself as he walked over to the castle.  
  
A guard stoped him from entering. "Who are you and what brings you to the palace!?" The guard said in a loud voice.  
  
"The queen sent for me." Duo answerd him giving the guard the paper.   
  
After looking it over the guard let Duo in with a "well are you going or what!?"  
  
"You're very mean dude!" Duo yelled at him as he stuck out his tounge at the guard. Duo ran into the castle as fast as he could running into Heero. "Oh sorry!" He said quickly looking into the younger boys blue eyes.   
  
Heero got up quickly ignoring the fact that his body hurt even worse then before now. "I... I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry sir." He said as Duo got up.  
  
Duo stared at this boy. He was the most lovely thing that Duo had ever laid eyes on. He was bruised and his face was in pain but still Duo thought he looked wonderful. "Are you okay?" He asked Heero softly. Heero simply nodded and meekly walked away.  
  
Duo was about the follow the boy when a young girl walked up to him. "Are you Duo-sama the adventurer?" She asked him. Duo nodded at the girl. "The queen is waiting for you sir!" She said to him as she led him to the queen.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero got away from that man as fast as he could his heart pounding as he started to run. That man he saw was the most amazing looking creature he had ever laid eyes on. 'If he were my owner instead of the queen I would be happy. Even if he hurt me one hundred times worse then her I would be happy.' He got to a passage way that led out side and knelt next to the oak tree again. 'Lord hear me please. This may be my final prayer! Please help me! Get me away from this place!...' Heero continued with a prayer to God much like most every other one he had. He would always pray to be brought away from this place but this time the eding was differn't. '...please that man let me go with him! I have a place I want to be now lord! so please help me!'   
  
Heero got up slowly as he heard footsteps. He knew he had been out there for almost an hour praying and so he knew very well that Relena's meeting with whoever she was meeting with was most likely over. He did not want to be caught again out there. Heero his behind the oak tree and peered out at the person who emerged from the inside. It was the man from before, Duo.  
  
Duo walked over to a large oak tree and sat down under it to rest. That damn queen. She wanted him to go on some stupid mission to slay some damn dragon. Duo wouldn't have minded but the queen stated that since she was queen she did not have to pay him for his help. 'Who the fuck does she think she is? Wait no scratch that. She IS the queen. But still if I'm gonna help her then she should atleast Fuckin pay me!' It was then that Duo saw the boy hiding behind the tree. 'Huh? Its him!'   
  
Heero looked at Duo from where he was. He knew Duo had spotted him and was happy in a way. Because Heero was atracted to this man. 'Oh God he's staring at me!' Heero felt himself blush.  
  
"Why Hello! I beleive I saw you before! My name is Duo." He said. "What may I ask is yours?"  
  
Heero's blushing increased. "My...my name is Heero." He thought for a moment. "You're the Duo that Relena-sama had a meeting with... Oh no" Heero paled this man was very important and here he was talking to him like he was just any person. Sure Heero was stil formal with "normal" people but... 'Shit! I can't beleive I was talking to him without the queens consent! I'm in for alot of pain when she finds out. Dammit! Dammit!'  
  
Duo looked at the now pale boy. "Whats wrong? You dont look so good are you okay?" He asked voice full of worry.  
  
Heero bowed slightly "Excuse me sir. I feel fine, I'm sorry to have worried you." He thought over what he had said. 'Dammit Heero how do you know if he was worried or not! UGH! I'm so screwed when the queen finds out!'  
  
Duo shook his head. "Its okay you don't need be sorry." He said quickly.  
  
"Heerooo-chan! Are you out here!?" Came the voice of the one and only queen Relena. Heero froze as she walked over to him and Duo. "Why Heero-chan what are you doing out here!?"  
  
Heero looked at Relena fear in his eyes. "I was praying Relena-sama..." he answerd truthfully.  
  
"You were praying? Why?! Are you some little church boy?! What were you praying for?!" She yelled and slaped him.  
  
Duo's eyes grew big at the strenghed of the young queens slap. He knew one thing he was glad that she wasn't slaping him. But still he felt so bad for Heero... 'He looks so hurt! I had not clue that she was strong and he already looks like he was beat many times before poor boy it must hurt even worse!'   
  
Heero tried to hold back his tears but failed and the silently fell down his face. Relena seeing this yelled at him for crying again and hit him another time.   
  
"I'm sorry Relena-sama. I should not have been crying! I should not have been praying either! I'm sorry I'll be more mature!" He cried out.  
  
Relena smirked and pulled Heero away from Duo. She wanted Heero's sweet body next to hers right now! (A/N: dont we all?!) "Come Heero-chan! I wish for you 'help'"  
  
Heero knew what that ment. She had used "help" before to him only in that matter. 'Dammit why cant I just go one day... I need to get away from her!' Heero did somthing then he had never done before. He kicked the queen and got away from her as quick as he could.  
  
Relena scowled 'that hurt! Damn boy thinks he can get away!?' She got up as fast as she could. "Get back here boy! If you dont come back now you know that punishment will be worse!" Relena had to smirk because Heero did stop and turn around worried.   
  
Duo could no longer stand to watch this! He walked over to the queen. "Relena-sama, you want me to defete that dragon right?" Relena nodded slightly her smirk widening at the thought of Duo saying he would help. "Then I will need help of course!"  
  
"Help? Can you not defete the dragon on your own?" She asked him with a slight glare.  
  
'Fuking bitch' thought Duo. "Oh no Relena-sama I dont ask for much help! I just need the help of maybe just one person." He smiled inwardly 'I just know this is gonna work!'  
  
Heero had started to run again. He did not care about what Relena and Duo were saying at all. 'I just want to get away! I just need to get away!'  
  
Relena stoped glaring. "Ah yes on person! I will let you choose the person then!' She smiled at him. 'This is great now I have the dragon defeted and only one of my men will have to go!'  
  
"I want that boy! The one thats running. He seems to run very fast and with a little bit of work could very well be the person I need."  
  
Relena looked shocked. "Him!? Why Heero-chan!?" She thought it over 'this could be the perfect punishment tho....' Relena nodded. "Okay but if he dies I will personally kill you!" She screamed.  
  
Duo bowed. "Well then I guess I should be taking him then! Good bye Relena-sama!" Duo yelled as he got up and with no effort at all caught up to Heero.   
  
Heero felt an arm on his and he turned to see Duo standing there. He was shocked but not nearly as much as when Duo lifted him up and held him tightly. "Duo-san what are you doing!?" He asked as loud as he could.   
  
Duo smiled at him. "I'm taking you with me of course!" He replied with a cheery voice. "I'm getting you out of this hell."  
  
Heero smiled truly for the first time in what seemed like forever. 'Thank you lord. My prayers have been truly answerd.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N 2: well thats all for now! should I keep going tell me! PLEASE! I'm sorry it was not spell checked! It reall is a pain in the ass to use Yahoo mail for that I dont have an other spell check so sorry! Any way this was mostly written while I was sugar high so my next few chapters may not be a weird. Bai bai *~*Renee*~* 


	2. Chapter two

YES! Dragon Hunting has a second chapter! ^_^; I would be updating my Digimon one but I have not gotten many reveiws on my last chapter so I'm to mad to do that now. *nod nod* u.u --- See I can nod!  
  
Thank you to every persong who reveiwed! I'm adding more GW characters today! ^_^ and by chapter three you will see some 3x4x3! This chappie really starts the 1x2x1 stuff tho and we all know you want that! So the ages of the characters in this chapter are!!!!! (note I'm only putting characters that were not in the first chapter) Trowa:??????, Quarte: 17, Wufei: 25, and Hilde: 21  
  
OC's: Alonerei "Alone" Mirandi, age: 342, Alone is an elf who is based on a rping character with the same name and much of the same personality. He's a bit strange at first but once you get to know him he seems well he seems not as strange -_-;;; (I couldn't think of what to say). He often says things about an old lover who he dubbed "my love" and no one has ever found out who "his love" is. But all the other stuff aside perhaps the most strange thing about Alone is that for come odd reason Cats love him. Fruits Basket fans think of Kyou only he doesn't have the excuse that he kinds sorta is a *cat*. For all those who are not just read and see. (he can also talk with the cats)  
  
Gou Kingston, age: 17, Gou is a good friend of Quarte with a secret crush on Wufei. He is very friendly and loving. Not much is known about him other then what has been said. But Quarte seems to know more then most people do about him.  
  
Reia ????, age: ???, Reia is the mysterious girl that the characters talk about in this chapter. Whether or not she will appear in this story more then just when the boys (and Hilde) talk about her is even beyond me.  
  
Oh and just note that in this story Hilde is Duo's sister.  
  
Thats it! Now on with the story! This chapter starts off before the last and it has the people above well not Trowa but Duo is with them so yeah.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In the name of who ever Alones love is can we please stop for a bit!" A woman named Hilde called to her friends. "I mean we have been walking for a very long time and Quarte looks like he's about to pass out!" She pointed to a young blond haired boy who looked very weak and tired.  
  
The boy who must have been Quarte spoke. "I'm fine Hilde. I don't need a break, I can keep going." He said calmly.   
  
Hilde glared at him. "I have a little brother I know when you boys hide things from me." She walked over to him placing a hand on his forehead. "You're just a bit warm. We should stop." She said in a firm voice.  
  
Duo looked over at his sister. "Hilde I can't stop now! If I do I won't make it in time. I have to see the queen in only two days and If I dont speed up I won't make it in time. I can't stop! But..." Duo paused and walked over to his friend Quarte. "But Quarte you do look a bit off. You guys all kinda look like you need some rest. I'll go ahead and meet up with you another soon, okay?"  
  
One of his friends, an elf named Alone spoke. "My love one time told me that when one is ill one should rest. We will rest. But Duo do you need any help?"  
  
"Nope! I'll be fine by myself trust me!" He yelled running off. Duo's friends just stared at him for a moment.  
  
The eldest memeber of the party, Wufei spoke "that was strange." Guo Kingston nodded in agreement and blushed slightly. Quarte gave him a cheerful look.  
  
*two days later... shortly after the last chapter*  
  
"My love we have made it!" Alone cried as they walked thru the town. His friends all sweatdropped. Alone then spotted Duo walking twords an inn with a young boy in his arms. It looked to Alone as if the boy was sleeping. "Look! We found Duo!" He yelled to his friends pointing at Duo.  
  
Hilde blinked "Where?" She asked. "I don't see him."  
  
"Well he most likely is there Hilde. Alone is an elf so his eye site is much better then ours." Stated Wufei. Gou agreed with him.  
  
Hilde sighed "you're right guys. Alone do you think you could catch up with him? You're very fast as well." Alone nodded and winked at her running off yelling something about how this showed that elfs were better then them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo smiled at the young boy sleeping in his arms as he aproched the inn. He was about to walk in when he heard someone yell "Duo! By the soul of my love who is that boy!?" He smiled slightly as his friend Alone ran up to him.  
  
"Hiya Alone!" Duo said in a cheerfull voice. "'This boy' is Heero, he's helping me hunt a dragon."  
  
Alone blinked "a dragon? Is that what this crazy queen is making you do?" Duo shook his head yes and Alone laughed out loud. "Thats crazy! She sent you and some little kid to go dragon hunting?"  
  
"Who's dragon hunting?" Came Hilde's voice from behind them. Duo turned to see his sister and the rest of the party there. "Who's the kid?" She asked.  
  
Duo sighed "come on lets get a room and then I'll explain everything." His friends nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...And thats it." Duo had just finished telling his friends about the Dragon Hunting job the queen had sent him to do.  
  
"She's not even gonna pay ya!?" Screamed Hilde in suprise that the queen was that bad. She heard a quiet sound as Heero opened his eyes from the noise of her scream. "Shit, sorry about that." She said to him.  
  
Heero was asleep his dreams were the first good ones that he had for along while. They were about the young braided hero who saved him from the evil queen. His dreams were about Duo the man who made him blush even when it was just a thought about him. But Heero's dreams suddenly ended when he heard someone screaming something about the queen.  
  
"You're awake!?" It was Duo who spoke to the young boy. "Good thing you are. I was worried you wouldn't wake up."  
  
Heero smiled at him "Duo-san why were you worried?" His voice was soft and cheerful.  
  
Duo winked at him "well I was worried that if you didn't wake up I would loose a new friend." Heero's smile widend slightly and being that he was half asleep he didn't relise when he put his arms around Duo and snuggled. (Sure he didn't ^_~)   
  
Alone giggled slightly as he saw Duo start to blush. "Well it looks like we know who Duo likes!" He said in a sweet tone.   
  
"Duo would you stop playing with little kids so we could rest? We have a dragon to hunt tomorrow!" Wufei yelled (does he seem OOC to you? I'm not sure he was never a favoret and was hard to do)  
  
Gou looked at Wufei and smiled 'God he's cute when he's mad! I wonder what he would look like in...' Guo continued to think hentai thoughts about Wufei and Quarte looked over at him.  
  
"What are you thinking about Gou?" He asked his good friend. Upon seeing Gou blush Quarte laughed "Oh... I see" he said winking.  
  
Wufei blinked "What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing" both of the young boys said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please... Please Relena-sama don't! Please not again! Why!? Why did my mom have to do that to me!? WHY! Why must my life be this way!?"   
  
Duo woke up when he heard the screaming. Heero had fallen asleep shortly after he had woken up before and now it seemed the young boy was having a nightmare. From what he was screaming Duo guessed it was about the queen. With this thought in mind he ran over to the young boy. "Hey! Wake up! She's not here its just a dream. Please wake up. Its all just one big dream." He said trying to wake up and comfort the sleeping boy.  
  
Heero's eyes flew open. "Duo-san..." He started to cry and Duo brought his arms around Heero. "I thought that the dreams would leave me. I thought they would be gone for good." He said in what seemed like a whisper.  
  
Duo's eyes strayed for a moment to the beds that his friends would have been in if they had not gone out for a bit to get supplies. He had stayed behind to watch Heero. Duo wrapped his arms closer around Heero's thin frame. "Its okay Heero... She can't get you here. I'm here I will protect you."  
  
Soon after Heero once again was asleep. Duo was still holding him tho for fear that the boys dreams would come back again. He feel asleep with his arms around Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Duo wake up! Get your arms off him and get the hell up!" Hilde yelled for her brother to wake up. It was very early in the morning and she was as always waking all of her friends up. Most of them protested at first save Alone who was up and ready way before even Hilde. Of course after seeing Duo and Heero they wanted to let the two sleep for a bit longer (and maybe get some more sleep themselves).  
  
"Mmmm five more minuts sis." Duo mumbled as he cuddled with Heero. "Soft..." Duo looked at what he was hugging or rather who he was hugging "ACK!" It was then that Duo saw that all his friends were looking at him... Well staring at him is more of the word. "Umm... I... Uh... Yeah"   
  
And so after a long laugh and waking up Heero the party set off to hunt a dragon. While they were walking thru a forest a young man walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Trowa!" He said cheerfully. "I heard from someone that there was a group of people searching for a dragon. Do you happen to know where I can find them?"  
  
Hilde nodded at him "that would be us." She said. Trowa looked at them his eyes pausing on Quarte for a moment.  
  
"Dragon hunting are you? Its not the safest job and you may need some help. Would you mind if I were to come with you?"  
  
"I'm sure we all agree we can use all the help we can find." Duo said to him, his friends nodded.   
  
"Good then! I didn't learn your names yet..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chapter is a bit short. Sorry about that!!! I didn't spell check it so please be kind about mistakes! Um yeah ^_^ reveiw please! 


	3. notauthor note 4 author

Gomen ne.  
  
Ren-chans keyboard is stuffed - and because sharing is good I get brownie points for telling ya ^_^;  
  
This means : no fic update for you.  
  
Until it's fixed or something.  
  
*bows*  
  
Panatlantic  
  
Hm. You could always go read something I wrote tho XD (Renee, you really didn't think I'd miss the chance to plug my own fics, right? Right? Ah~~ such an opportunist. even I'd hit me for doing this v.v) 


End file.
